The present invention relates to an electrophotographic type of color image forming apparatus such as a copier and a printer which forms a color image on a transfer sheet, and more particularly relates to an image forming apparatus, the paper discharge section of which can be provided with a multistage discharged paper tray, and further the image forming apparatus is provided with sorting function.
In general, in a digital type of image forming apparatus into which image data obtained by a separately provided image reading unit is inputted in order to record an image, the upper surface of the apparatus body is used for the paper discharge section onto which recorded transfer sheets are discharged, so that a discharged paper tray does not protrude outside the apparatus.
In the case of jam clearance or maintenance, the paper discharge section on the upper surface of the apparatus must be moved and withdrawn so that the conveyance passage of a transfer sheet can be opened. Consequently, the paper discharge section is rotatably provided to the apparatus body through a hinge.
When a multistage discharged paper tray is installed in the apparatus in order to provide it with sorting function, the motion of the paper discharge section is interrupted by the multistage discharged paper tray, so that it is necessary to remove the discharged paper tray each time when a jammed transfer sheet is removed or maintenance of the apparatus is conducted.
In order to provide an image forming apparatus with sorting function, as is widely known, a multistage discharged paper tray is used in order to sort discharged transfer sheets at each page or at each volume.
In order to reduce the space, or for the reason of the structure of the discharged paper tray, the discharged paper tray is composed in such a manner that: the components of the discharged paper tray are vertically piled up, leaving small gaps so that transfer sheets can be stacked in the gaps.
Accordingly, the intervals between the components of the discharged paper tray become extremely narrow, so that an operator must pick up the transfer sheets with his fingers. Accordingly, its operability is usually low.